


Light in my life

by Aye_Blackcrow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aye_Blackcrow/pseuds/Aye_Blackcrow
Summary: "Kuroko Tetsuya was the real light in Kagami Taiga’s life."
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Light in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami and Kuroko are two sweeties and they deserve more love <3
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> You can find this fic on WattPad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/251185159-light-in-my-life)

Kuroko Tetsuya was an independent man. His physique was never impressive for someone who played basketball and he was short even for an omega, but those things never meant that he didn’t know how to take care of himself. Besides, he could not be the most sociable person in the group, but who would dare to hurt someone so cute?

These were only a few of the reasons why Kagami Taiga loved his husband. When he met that peculiar omega at the beginning of his high school, he would never have guessed how important he would be for his life. Aside from being essential help for the team’s victory in the Winter Cup, Kuroko also helped him change his perspective about basketball. But the red-haired was naïve and only realised the intensity of his love when he went back to the States once again. His abilities as a player improved, but being without the other’s company, both inside and outside the court, was the worst phase of his life.

But Kuroko was amazing and when Kagami came back to Japan, the blue-haired boy welcomed him with open arms. Their friendship remained the same as if the red-haired never left. After a few weeks, Kagami collected all his bravery and confessed his feelings. It was the best thing he ever did, as the two boys stick together from that moment on. And the alpha was so happy to be with his omega every day that he even got through his fear of dogs. Not that he played with Nigou every time — also because the “puppy” was now huge —, but he could be in the same space with him without bothering.

Years went by and Kuroko kept making Kagami happy every day. So, the alpha got his courage once more and asked his tiny omega to marry him. He thought his chest was going to explode due to overwhelming happiness when the other said “yes”. The red-haired wasn’t one to get emotional, but he cried so much he almost dehydrated and even slept spooning Kuroko and with Nigou at his feet.

However, the thing that made Kagami also pass out of delight was when his husband told him the news that he was pregnant. _Pregnant._ They were going to be parents. Kuroko was carrying his future children inside him. Once his mind started working again the alpha raised his omega in his arms, hugging him a little bit too tight.

“I can’t believe it. You gave me the victory in basketball, you give me joy every day and now you’re going to give me _children._ Kuroko, you make me the happiest man on Earth. What else could I ask for?”

Kuroko Tetsuya was an independent man, but since his belly started to show up, Kagami began to carry him everywhere. Even if it was from the kitchen to the living room couch. His favourite part of the day was when they would watch tv together. Perhaps it was his alpha instinct telling him to protect his omega and his puppies. When they laid down, Kuroko would sit between his legs and rest his back on his chest. It was the ideal position to be hugged and have his belly surrounded by those strong arms.

Kagami had always liked spooning him, now it was as if there were no other possible positions. After all, that was a perfect position. It would keep his husband warm, comfy and safe. Even Nigou, who was already a bit old, could feel the presence of the little beans growing inside his owner, and would also be beside him all day long. Kuroko would complain, saying both of them were exaggerating, that he wasn’t in any danger at all; but a part of him enjoyed the affection he was receiving. Not to mention that, in order to shut his protests, the alpha would shower him with kisses.

After all, what else could Kagami do besides spoil him? Kuroko always said that he was a shadow, a fated shadow meant to meet his true light. This made sense when they played but as the years went by, the red-haired realised that it wasn’t exactly like that. The blue-haired boy gave him the sport, gave him love, and now was giving him a family, with a whole happy life ahead of them.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the real light in Kagami Taiga’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
